


Back against the wall, knife at your throat

by Vasilisian



Series: Daily Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill Weasley is awesome, Bullying, Dealing with Bullies, Gen, am I spoiling my fics in the tags?, because I didn't and I'm so happy they can, bullying is a shitty thing to do, did you know prefects can take points?, eh whatever, even if she doesn't know it yet, jennie makes a friend, they can also give detention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: Jennie is suffering the consequences of her actions when help comes from an unexpected place





	Back against the wall, knife at your throat

Jennie flinched at her bag was torn open and its contents dumped onto the floor. Her inkwell, long replaced with a plastic version, bounces harmlessly across her two-page Potions essay, but nothing could save it from the fifth-years heavy foot. She caught her hapless whine before either of the two boys could hear it, but there was no hiding her distress entirely.

Sneering cruelly, he pulled out his wand, pointing it threateningly at her until she huddled the wall, before aiming at the inky mess on the floor.

“Enough!” Jennie didn't snap her head around to look at the source of the voice, instead lunging for her things and sweeping them into her bag as quickly as she could. Neither fifth-years paid her any mind, focused on the student striding down the corridor.

“I knew you were a prat, Gillian, but bullying a second-year from your own house is a bit much even for you. Ten point from Slytherin each, and I think detention with Professor McGonagall next Saturday. I'll pass the times onto McCall after talking with Professor McGonagall. Now get out of here, you've traumatized her enough.” Jennie eyed the Prefect badge on his chest and the mane of ginger hair, and identified her saviour as Bill Weasley, Gryffindor fifth-year.

Gillian gave her a dirty look that she flinched away from, and Bill stepped between them with a furious look.

“I told you to piss-off, Gillian. Don't make me take more points.” Jennie didn't dare look up as the two Slytherins stalked off, holding her slowly blackening bag in her arms.

“Hey, are you alright?” Jennie shook her head, trying not to cry at the genuine concern in his voice. Stupid Gryffindors and their stupid niceness. Why did she have to send that stupid letter?

“Do you want me to help you with that ink? I know a spell that should get it out off you stuff without ruining anything.” It took more effort than she wanted to admit to hand over her bag, sniffing roughly and rubbing at her eyes with her wrists. Weasley set it down on the floor and pulled out her books and other things with a care not even she gave them, and it made her feel oddly hollow.

Within a minute everything was ink-free, and he'd even fixed her inkwell for her. He held it in his hand for a moment, before holding it out with a crooked smile. It didn't entirely hide the dark look his in eyes, but Jennie had managed to collect herself enough to take it from him with minimal trembling.

“This isn't the first time they broke your inkwell, is it?” Jennie clutched the plastic container to her chest, doing her best to avoid his knowing gaze. Twisting her lips, she slowly gets to her knees and start putting her things back in her bag, and the Weasley seems to understand that she needs this tiny bit of control, because he doesn't offer to help.

It only when she tried to leave that he speaks again. “I know what you did for Charlie. Don't know why, but he's over the moon about that broom.” In any other situation, Jennie would have snorted at the unintentional rhyme, but her nerves were too raw to appreciate the humour.

“He better. It's gotten me into more trouble than it was worth, so at least it wasn't a complete waste.” The older boy hummed, and Jennie resisted the urge to growl. Suddenly she was angry. Angry at Alexander for turning her away and calling her a mudblood, at her house for hating her from the moment they found out her parents weren't magical, at the bloody hat for putting her there in the first place.

And she was especially angry at Charlie and his stupid brother who had shown her more kindness in the past five minutes than her entire house had in the past year.

“Do you want me to help you? Like,-” and he swept his arms out as if it encompass the corridor. “with this whole situation. I could talk to Professor McGonagall, or Professor Snape-” Her sharp laugh cut him off, and Jennie would curse herself later for it.

“Snape? You want to tell him, as if he doesn't know already? I betrayed my house, Weasley, and now I'm paying my dues. A single Gryffindor, even if he is a Prefect, isn't going to do much aside from piss them off and make things worse for me. So no, I don't want your help.” Drawing what remained of her composure close, Jennie walked away, leaving him standing alone in silence.


End file.
